


Soft

by Purplehuntress3



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Light fisting, Modern verse, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, trans caleb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplehuntress3/pseuds/Purplehuntress3
Summary: Caleb has a bad day, and Clay takes care of him





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [readytobebolder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/readytobebolder/gifts).



> Hi y’all, please be kind this is my first smut fic. Its unbeta’d, but i went through it myself a couple times so it should be good. Point out any problems you do see. A big thanks to Nico! This fic is inspired by zir Surburbia series, check zem out at readytobebolder (https://archiveofourown.org/users/readytobebolder/pseuds/readytobebolder)

As Caleb slammed the front door shut, he felt the tears start to fall.

 

The day had been horrendous, from soccer mom’s demanding discounts on books that had never even been on sale, to small children knocking over carefully put together displays, to that one guys who didn’t understand “no” and thought “I have two partners” meant “of course I’d have a third”. Everything had been too overwhelming and so he had to come home early. He had apologised to Nott as she came in to take over but she wouldn’t accept it, saying its not his fault and to  _ go home _ ,  _ get some rest. _

 

So here he was, at home, crying against the door. 

 

He heard his bag hit the floor before he even realised he’d dropped it. His shoulders shook as he weeped silently, the tears slowly sliding down his face and onto the floor. 

 

He didn’t turn when he heard the footsteps behind him, but he did reach out his hand and a large, fuzzy one grasped it and pulled him into a hug.  _ Clay.  _

 

The large firbolg tucked him under his chin and slowly stroked his back, the other hand holding onto the back of his neck and keeping him grounded. Caleb wrapped his arms around his waist and cried into his shirt. The linen top quickly grew damp with his tears and Caleb would have apologised if he could find the words.

 

“Hey sunflower.” Clay’s voice was soft and calmed Caleb slightly, his shoulders slowly stopped shaking. “What’s got you all upset?” Caleb couldn’t answer, any words he tried to muster would just get stuck in his throat and come out as a sob. He just shook his head. 

 

Clay slid the hand on the back of his neck up to his hair and pulled slightly, leading Caleb out from his place tucked under Clay’s chin. Caleb kept looking at the floor, he struggled to make eye contact with his partners at the best of times and now was certainly  _ not _ the best of time. Clay grasped Caleb’s hands and held onto them, moving them so they hung between them. He squeezed his left hand, then his right. 

 

“Can you talk?” Clay asked. His thumb ran over the top of Caleb’s knuckles on his right hand, giving him another grounding point. Caleb shook his head. “Did you have a bad day?” Caleb answered this straight away with a nod, another few tears fell as he did. “Oh buttercup.” He leant forward and pressed a kiss onto his forehead. “Want me to make it better?” He murmured in Caleb’s skin, and the firbolg felt more than saw Caleb’s minute nod. “Alright,” he dragged the word out as he thought over what to do, “squeeze my left hand for cuddles and cocoa, squeeze my right hand for more… pleasurable activities.” Anyone else would have dropped their voice for that last bit, but Clay kept his voice at the same tone and pitch for the entire sentence. The steadiness of the firbolg was what drew Caleb to him in the first place. Caleb squeezed his right hand. 

 

Clay chuckled, and let go of one hand so he could turn and lead them to their bedroom. The front room was quiet, but as Clay led them down the corridor Caleb could hear the faint sounds of music from Molly’s work room as well as the buzz of a sewing machine. 

 

“They’re working right now,” Clay said, opening the door opposite Molly’s work room, which lead to their bedroom, “but they might be up to taking care of you too?” Caleb shook his head. He loved Molly, but right now he just wanted Clay. The firbolg obviously understood, and guided Caleb into their bedroom. 

 

“I need to go tell Molly that you’re back, and about what we’re doing, okay?” He was still holding his hand so Clay squeezed it once, and Caleb replied with a short nod. “Why don’t you go into the wardrobe and pull out some nice toys we can use. It’s alright if you don’t want to, but I do need you to get the bell out.”  _ The bell _ . He gave a short nod, looking up to look at the firbolg’s nose, as close to his eyes as he could feel like at this moment. He continued to nod, and he saw Clay smile. “Good boy.” The word sent a shiver down his spine and his breath hitched, causing Clay’s smile to widen. He leant forward, kissing Caleb chastly, before he dropped his hand and turned away. He walked towards Molly’s workshop, and when he opened the door the music got louder but it quietened again as Clay walked in and shut the door behind him.

 

Caleb walked towards the large wardrobe that would dominate any normal persons room, but in theirs the centre piece was definitely the bed. The wardrobe was solid oak, varnished a deep red. It had three main hanging spaces (one large, two smaller) and the bottom part was all drawers. He opened the larger hanging space and was immediately greeted by a wall of colour. Molly obviously held claim to the largest part of the wardrobe, Caleb had very little clothing to his name and neither did Clay, but Molly regularly went to thrift stores and pulled out the most garish and colourful of pieces, and it had led to multiple interventions from Caleb and Clay about their “bad spending habits”. But he wasn’t here for the clothing- at least not all of it.

 

The first thing Caleb pulled from the wardrobe was one of Molly’s soft, silky scarves. It had a beautiful feel to it, and as he grabbed hold of it he brought it up and rubbed it against his cheek and lips. It was one of Molly’s blander ones, a soft dark blue that faded into a deep, royal purple. He turned and threw it onto the bed where it landed by the pillows. He then reached deeper into the wardrobe and pulled out a rather large box, pushing away clothing to reach it. It was heavy, full of a multitude of fun things, most of which were Molly’s of course. He unlatched the lid and opened it.

 

The second thing Caleb pulled out from the wardrobe was his collar. It was specifically his collar and  _ clearly _ his because it was simple. A light blue suede that matched his eyes and fastened at the back with a simple clip. There were no patterns on it, no lace, nothing  _ fancy _ . It was simple, and it was  _ his _ . He threw it onto the bed were it joined the scarf.

 

The third thing he brought out was two matching harnesses. These were made of strong leather which was a deep red colour. Each harness had two parts to it, two circular pieces where one wrapped around his thigh and the other wrapped around his wrist. He rubbed his thumb over each harness, feeling the soft leather, then threw it onto the bed with the others.

 

The fourth thing was the bell.

 

The bell was originally bought when Molly went through their “tie me up and gag me” phase. Obviously, if something went wrong, they would not have been able to safe word in any way, so Clay had brought them the bell. It was small, and it fit into his clenched fist. If Molly had needed to safe word their would just drop the bell and Clay would stop. The bell was found to be useful for more than just Molly’s kinky adventures, like on days like today, where speech failed Caleb. He jingled the bell in his hand, the fact that he held it dulled the sound but it calmed him all the same. He walked to the bed and sat down, waiting for Clay. 

 

The firbolg did not keep him waiting long, Molly’s door once again opening to reveal his tall figure. He shut the door behind him and moved into the bedroom, shutting that door as well. He slowly moved towards Caleb, looking the man up and down before he glanced over at the collection of item’s Caleb had collected. He stood in front of Caleb, large form towering over him. Clay threaded his hand through Caleb’s hair, using his blunt nails to scratch his head. Caleb slowly fell forward, resting his head on Clay’s stomach.

 

“Did you get the bell like I said?” Clay asked, and Caleb reached his hand up to show the bell, shaking it. He felt Clay hum, the hand still in his hair started to go lower. “Good boy.” Caleb felt the same shiver go down his spine, and as he shifted his legs he felt the wet patch that had slowly started to develop. 

 

“I’m going to put the collar on you first, you always look so pretty in that.” Clay’s spare hand reached down to grab his own, the one not holding the bell. “Do you want me to put the blindfold on before or after I take your clothes off- I know you sometimes feel bad about that. One squeeze for before, two squeezes for after.” Caleb squeezed his hand once. “Got it, buttercup.” 

 

Clay kept the hand in Caleb’s hair, but moved away slightly so he could grab the collar. He brought it up in front of Caleb, rubbing his thumb over the soft, suede material, before he placed it against Caleb’s lips. Clay knew he loved the feeling of soft materials on, and sometimes in, his mouth, it was the reason for the suede in the first place. Clay removed his hand from the back of his head so he could unclip the collar. Instead of putting it on Caleb, Clay held it out for him to slowly move into, and once the front was against his neck, Clay clasped it shut. 

 

The moment it was on Caleb felt some parts of his brain shut off. It wasn’t an immediate drop, but it was a small step down towards subspace. Clay tucked his pinky finger underneath the collar at the back, before sliding it around to the front. When he reached it, he gave a slight tug on the collar, and Caleb followed it to rest his head against Clay’s stomach again.

 

Clay pulled his finger away and ran both hands through Caleb’s hair, his blunt fingernails drawing shapes into his scalp. Caleb felt his breathing finally slow down, the stresses of his day leaving him as all he could think about was Clay. 

 

“I’m going to get the blindfold now, okay?” How Clay could keep his voice the same at all times will always be a mystery to Caleb. But he would never change it, sometimes it was all that was keeping him sane. Caleb nodded into his stomach, the material the shirt was made of was smooth against his forehead. 

 

One of Clay’s hands left his hair and reached for the silk scarf. When it returned with it, the other hand pulled him back, away from Clay’s stomach. The firbolg took the scarf in both hands, folding it up slightly before placing it against Caleb’s face. Caleb felt Clay kneel down slightly so he could get a better look, as he positioned the scarf so that only his eyes would be covered. Once he was pleased with it, he stood back up, bringing the scarf behind Caleb’s head and tying it in place. He made sure it was tucked behind Caleb’s ears so his hearing would not be obstructed. 

 

With his sight gone, Caleb felt more parts of his brain shut off. He had always liked blindfolds, his mind was always over thinking and this just… removed a part of it.

 

Clay placed his hands on Caleb’s shoulders, leaning down and resting his cheek against the man’s so his mouth was by his ear. “I’m going to move you now, rest you up against the headrest okay?” He whispered, and Caleb nodded in reply. 

 

Clay slid his hands beneath Caleb’s thighs and lifted him up slightly, the man wrapping his arms around his neck in response. Clay manoeuvred him to the top of the bed, surrounding him in pillows. Clay used his grip on his thighs to spread them, and Caleb felt as he knelt between them. 

 

One of the hands disappeared from his thighs, while the other started to draw small shapes. Caleb tightened his arms around Clay’s neck in anticipation.

 

The hand suddenly appeared between his legs, the heel pressed exactly where Clay knew Caleb’s clit to be. His head fell back and his breath hitched, but no sound came out as the firbolg palmed his clit.

 

“You really are wet aren’t you?” Clay said. “I can feel it through your clothes.” His fingers traced over his folds, pushing in slightly so Caleb could truly feel it. 

 

Clay leaned forward and kissed Caleb then, soft and sweet with little heat behind it. Just love, and adoration. He palmed his clit again and Caleb gasped, allowing Clay to stick his tongue into his mouth. Clay explored Caleb’s mouth slowly, like it was the first time they had kissed, when really they had done this a hundred times. The hand on Caleb’s thigh travelled up, stroking the side of his waist before coming up to unbutton his top. Clay broke away from the kiss and leaned down, mouthing at the area just below the collar. With each button undone, Clay kissed the revealed skin, lathering at it with his tongue. The feel of it against his skin was heavenly, it was warm and slightly rough. Once all the buttons had been undone he leaned back, removing his hand from Caleb’s crotch. 

 

Caleb reached for Clay, trying to pull him back towards him but Clay just grabbed his wrists and placed them next to his thighs. He leaned over Caleb, mouth next to his ear. 

 

“Keep them there,” he whispered, his breath hot against his ear and  _ gods _ he wanted that between his legs, “keep them there till I get the harnesses on you.” Caleb nodded and once Clay removed his own hands he grasped at his trousers to keep his hands still, the bell still digging into his palm. 

 

Satisfied that Caleb wouldn’t move, Clay returned to his top, spreading it apart so he would have more access. He slid his hands up to Caleb’s shoulders and pushed the material off, now lying in a bundle behind the mans back. Clay’s mouth returned to his chest, going straight for one of Caleb’s nipples and sucking at it. He gasped at the feeling, and felt Clay smile against his skin as he brought his other hand up to play with his other nipple. Clay sucked and nipped at them, swapping between the two, until both were erect. 

 

He then mouthed down to the twin scars just below them. The tissue there was sensitive, and had been since the surgery. It was more sensitive than his nipples; since the surgery had cut some of the nerves it left the area around them slightly dulled. As Clay’s thumb pressed against the tissue, Caleb arched into his mouth, one of his legs slamming down as a wave of arousal shot through his body 

 

Clay continued to mouth at the scars, worshipping them with each kiss. One of his hands slowly made its way up to Caleb’s mouth, where the thumb rubbed against his lips. Caleb kissed it before he opened his mouth, taking the thumb in and sucking on it. The soft fuzz that covered Clay was heaven in his mouth. 

 

Clay’s other hand left his body, and with the blindfold on Caleb could not track it. It was not until he felt a light touch undoing his trousers that he found out where it had gone. 

 

The hand undid the button and pulled down the zipper of Caleb’s jeans, before slipping inside. Caleb gasped at the feeling of Clay’s hand against his pussy, his thumb rubbing against his clit as two fingers spread his folds. He could hear the wet sound as Clay played with him, and he sucked harder against the thumb in his mouth. 

 

“Oh Caleb,” Clay moaned, “you’re so wet for me, aren’t you?” As he asked that, he slipt his middle finger into his cunt, going one knuckle deep. Caleb arched up, thrusting down on the finger, before Clay’s other hand left his mouth and pushed him down, keeping him still. “Uh uh. Naughty Caleb.” Clay said, pinching his nipple as he did and causing Caleb to gasp. “You want to be a good boy don’t you?” Caleb nodded in earnest, his breath hitching as Clay pushed the finger further in. “Then Don’t. Move.” The firbolgs usual calming voice became deeper, almost a growl and Caleb felt another wave of arousal as the words went straight to his cunt. 

 

Clay continued to finger him, thumb pushing against his clit every so often and Caleb wanted to arch, wanted to move but he wouldn’t. He’d be a good boy. 

 

Clay slid another finger inside, scissoring them and pushing them against his walls. Caleb gasped, and Clay used this to return his thumb back into the mans mouth, this time accompanied by his forefinger. 

 

As he sucked on the fingers in his mouth and clenched down on the fingers in his cunt he felt his arousal start to reach its peak. He wanted to warn Clay, but with his hands by his side and his inability to speak he just had to let it happen. He came with a loud whine- the first real sound he’d made since he’d come home- and he could feel as his boxers and Clay’s fingers became soaked. 

 

Clay removed his fingers from his mouth and cunt, tracing shapes into his stomach and Caleb once again caught his breath. Caleb went to reach for Clay but the firbolg caught his wrist and placed it back by his thigh. 

 

“Can you talk yet?” He asked, and Caleb shook his head in reply. “Okay then baby boy.” The name caused another whine to form in his throat, his lax body not being able to even attempt to stop it. He heard Clay chuckle as he finally started to remove Caleb’s trousers. He lifted his hips to help Clay get them off, and he felt much better once the now soaking wet clothes were off. He sighed, waiting for Clay to tell him what to do, how to end the scene, when he felt Clay lift his leg up so he could slide on the leather harness. 

 

Caleb tried to ask, but no question could leave his lips. He reached for Clay again, and the firbolg took both his wrists in his hands, kissing at his fingers before placing them back by his thighs. 

 

“Caleb, sunflower.” he whispered, the calming voice washing over him as he felt the harness find its place at his thigh. He felt Clay take his wrist and slide it into place, before tightening the leather so only his pinky could fit through. “Do you really think we were going to stop with one orgasm?” He slid the other harness up his other leg. “You’ve seen me and Molly go at it for  _ hours _ .” He put that wrist in, tightening the same as the other. “No.” He laid between Caleb’s legs, and as he felt the firbolgs hot breath against his cunt he finally understood where this was going. “Tonight, I’m going for double digits.” And dove straight in.

 

The sound Caleb made was a mix of a shout and a moan, both of which his body attempted to subdue. Clay wasted no time in getting his tongue deep into his cunt while he nosed at Caleb’s clit. So oversensitive from his last orgasm, each touch sent a sharp jolt through his body and Caleb could do nothing but moan.

 

Clay removed his tongue and instead licked a broad stripe up Caleb’s folds, ending at his clit where he curled his tongue around it and sucked. Caleb had had a large clit to begin with, but HRT had caused it to grow and was now good two inches long. 

 

Clay pulled Caleb’s thighs over his shoulders, and moved them so Caleb was now lying down. He took Caleb’s clit back into his mouth and sucked hard, causing a high pitched whine to leave Caleb.

 

“You like that, don’t you honeysuckle.” Clay moved of his clit and instead mouthed at his thigh as he talked, lightly pulling at the harness that rested there. He slowly pushed one finger back into his cunt, but when he found no resistance he added another quickly. “You like it when I suck your cock.” He paired the words with a deep thrust of his fingers, causing Caleb to moan loudly. 

 

Clay returned his mouth back to Caleb’s clit, curling his tongue around it and sucking hard. He scissored his fingers, massaging the soft walls and it didn’t take long before Caleb came again.

 

Like before, Clay backed off, giving Caleb time to catch his breath. The firbolg laid by his side, stroking up and down his chest and running his fingers through Caleb’s chest hair. Once he had caught his breath, Clay spoke up.

 

“Want to move positions for a bit? Kinda want you on my face.” Caleb whined and tried to sit up, but without his hands it was difficult. Clay grabbed his hip with one hand and tucked his finger under his collar with the other, leading him as he tugged at it. He kept the finger there until Caleb sat on his chest, when he moved it to rest on his other hip.

 

“Oh, baby boy.” He nudged Caleb forward, slowly guiding him back to the mouth. “You look  _ sublime.”  _

 

Caleb had thought he’d have more control from this position, believed he’d be able to grind down on Clay’s mouth as his tongue dug deep. But the firbolg had a strong grasp on his hips, meaning every attempt was stopped as Clay dug his fingers into his hips. 

 

It took longer for Caleb to come this time, but Clay’s tongue was so warm buried deep in his cunt. He switched between rolling it up to form a point and long, wide licks that hit every nerve. When he finally came, he pushed past Clay’s strength and grinded down onto his mouth, letting out one long moan that ended with “c-c-c- _ Clay”. _

 

Clay pushed him back so that he sat on his chest, running his fingers up and down Caleb’s thighs. “How we doing baby boy, heard you speak.” Caleb tried to talk, but it seemed the only word that he could muster was Clay. “Still want to go on?” Caleb nodded quickly and lifted himself onto his knees, shuffling forward back to Clay’s mouth. He felt the firbolg chuckle against him, but he said nothing as he went back to work.

 

Molly came at some point. The door opened slightly and he heard the tiefling gasp from where they were standing. 

 

“Oh don’t you two look lovely.” They said, padding across the room to the bed. Caleb heard them place something on the bedside table. “I’m not here to join in,  _ sadly _ , but I am here to make sure you both drink enough. And that includes you Caddy.” One of Clay’s hands left his hips and he heard him swat at Molly as they laughed. He felt taloned fingers rest at his waist and a chin placed on his shoulder. “It does mean Caleb that, although I  _ know _ how comfortable you are right now, how nice it is, I do need you to move off for a minute.” Caleb whined, but as Molly guided him away he followed without hesitation, resting on Clay’s chest. 

 

Molly moved away but was back quickly, putting a water bottle up to Caleb’s lips so he could drink. It wasn’t until he took the first sip that he realised how thirsty it was. He drank about half the bottle before he leant away from it, and let Molly do the same for Clay. 

 

“Do you want anything to eat?” Caleb thought before nodding his head, and felt as Molly pressed small bits of bread and fruit into his mouth, waiting for him to chew and swallow before giving him the next bit. Occasionally Caleb would take one of Molly’s fingers into his mouth, sucking on it. Molly would tsk before they pulled it out, booping him on his nose. “Want some Clay?” 

 

“Nah, I’m alright. Thank you though sweetpea.” Caleb heard the two kiss, before Molly placed their own kiss on Caleb’s forehead. 

 

“I’ll leave the plate there.” They said, before turning and walking back out. 

 

The next few orgasms were pulled from him slowly, crashing over him in wave after wave. He used his clever tongue and long, thick fingers to hit every spot. Each time he came Clay stopped, making sure he was okay after each one before going right back at it. With each orgasm he dragged from him, he pulled more words as well ( _ more, bitte, mein gott).  _

 

By the time he had come for the eighth time, Caleb could barely keep upright. His head hung and he’d given up trying to keep his mouth shut. Occasionally he would list forward, but Clay always brought him back up. 

 

“Want to lie back down?” Clay asked, and Caleb replied with a broken  _ Bitte _ . The firbolg slowly switched them around again, with Caleb lying against the pillows and Clay knelt between his legs. 

 

One of Clay’s fingers entered his cunt and he was so loose and relax he could barely feel it. When he clenched it was like there was nothing really there. Clay slide another one in, but even when he scissored the two it was not enough. “Mehr _.”  _ Caleb begged, tugging at his restraints. A third finger easily slipped in with the others, and though it definitely wasn’t enough he could at least feel it. “Mehr. Bitte.” God he was so loose and  _ so empty.  _

 

“More?” Clay asked, thrusting his fingers deep, but what usually would have had the man arching now just made his breath hitch. “Wow buttercup, you are relaxed.” Clay hummed, before taking Caleb’s leg and putting it over his shoulder. He stroked his hand up and down his leg, every so often pressing a kiss to his calf. He slowly removed his fingers from Caleb’s cunt, shushing a whine. “I know I know I just- I want to see something.” 

 

Caleb felt Clay probe around his entrance, drawing circles. Clay took his thumb and forefinger and spread him apart as far as he could go, before twisting his hand and pushing it inside. 

 

_ Finally  _ Caleb felt a burn again, a stretch. He clenched down and arched up, thrusting down on his hand. Clay pushed as far as he could go, which was all four fingers all in and the tip of his thumb. He moved them slightly, spreading them before bringing them together again. He stroked the inside of Caleb’s cunt softly, using his other hand to rub at his clit.

 

Clay removed Caleb’s leg from his shoulder and moved his hand that was on his clit to rest by his head, using it to hold himself up as he leaned over him. He slowly pulled his hand out of Caleb’s cunt, bringing up to his lips, and Caleb could hear as he sucked each finger.

 

“I know we haven’t done it before,” Clay said, sounded almost nervous, “but you’re so  _ loose  _ Cay, so-“ Caleb cut him off by wrapping his legs around his waist and pulling him closer so he could grind against him. It was then that he realised that Clay was still fully clothed, and Caleb could feel his straining erection through his trousers.

 

Caleb used all his strength to lift himself off the bed slightly so he could reach Clay’s ear, and he said the first fully coherent thing he’d said all night.

 

“Fuck me.”

 

Though Caleb had been in the relationship with the two of them for a while, sex had been a recent addition. For a while he had not felt comfortable with his body and the fact that he’d never had sex before didn’t help. But over the last few months the three had explored different things as Caleb became more comfortable with himself and the pair. But he and Clay had never had penetrative sex, merely due to the  _ size  _ of him. 

 

He had seen Clay’s dick on multiple occasions, the firbolg seemed to share Molly’s “no clothes in the house attitude” and it was  _ huge.  _ A good 10 inches, probably more, that reached halfway down his thigh when  _ soft.  _ Caleb had always wanted to take him but never did out of worry. But now, with how pliant and relaxed and  _ loose _ he was, he felt ready.

 

Clay knelt back up and rushed to undress. Caleb heard something tear before a thud sounded from across the room, probably where he had thrown his top. The trousers came next, soft pyjama bottoms that easily slipped off and were also thrown off the side of the bed. Clay slowly lowered himself over Caleb, every inch of his body covering the other’s; the soft fuzz and the pure warmth of him felt like a blanket. 

 

Clay guided his cock between Caleb’s legs, teasing the tip through his folds and over his clit. Every time Caleb gasped, Clay leant forward and kissed him, swallowing the sounds. 

 

“You still have the bell in case you can’t talk?” Clay asked, and Caleb nodded as he shook the bell in his hand. Clay pressed his lips to Caleb’s so he could feel his smile, before he slowly started to enter Caleb.

 

Clay pushed in inch by inch, and Caleb struggled to  _ breathe  _ let alone talk. His cock was thick and long and it stretched Caleb in just the right way. For the first time that evening, he felt full. Clay stopped five inches in, worried to go any further in case he hit Caleb’s cervix. It was clear he wasn’t all the way in, and he used one of his hands to stroke around the base of his cock.

 

“Caleb,” he moaned, “can I-“ before he’d even finished the sentence Caleb was nodding, trying to tug Clay into moving. Clay chuckled before pulling out slightly and thrusted in, rubbing at Caleb’s clit as he did so. 

 

Caleb came for the ninth time that evening, shouting as he did so. His cunt tightened around Clay, and he felt the firbolg stutter in his movements. Unlike previous times, Clay kept going through his orgasm, thrusting deep each time. His head was rested against Caleb’s shoulder, and he could feel as he gently kissed the area. 

 

With each thrust he felt Clay lose more and more of his composure, the kisses on his shoulder became nothing more than his hot breath and occasionally the hand rubbing at the base of his cock would brush against him. 

 

“C-Caleb,” he stuttered as the man clenched around him, “come on baby boy, I need you to come one more time. I promised you double digits.” Caleb whined, and the hand that was curled around Clay’s cock came up to play with his clit. 

 

“Come on buttercup,” Clay moved down to mouth at the scar tissue, “one more. You can do that can’t you? For me? You want to be a good boy?” Caleb nodded rapidly. “Then come.” 

 

If Caleb blacked out for a second he wouldn’t know for the blindfold removed his sight, but if he was ever going to it would have been then. He  _ screamed _ , louder than he’d ever been in bed, and as he did he felt Clay’s own release inside of him. 

 

Clay almost collapsed on top of him, a shaky hand was all that held him up. He slowly pulled out, ignoring Caleb’s whine at the emptiness, before he collapsed on his side. Caleb felt Clay’s cum as it slowly slid out his hole, staining the bedsheet below him. 

 

“I’m going to take the thigh harnesses off first okay?” Clay asked, and Caleb gave a small nod in reply. He slowly loosened them, freeing Caleb’s wrists, and pulled them off. With his hands free, Caleb reached up and tangled his hand in Clay’s hair, not demanding anything, just holding on. The firbolg moved away slightly, not far enough that Caleb had to let go of his hair. He heard the pull of a string as Clay closed the blinds. Clay then slowly lifted Caleb’s head and untied the knot, pulling away the scarf.

 

It took a few seconds for him to focus, but When he did the first thing he saw was Clay looking down at him, pink hair cascading down and almost hitting Caleb’s chest. He was smiling at him, soft and small. 

 

“Do you want your collar off as well?” Another nod. “Okay then, sunflower.” He reached behind to unclasp it, and placed it on the side table, where Caleb could now see the plate that Molly had brought in. Clay brought the water bottle back over and helped Caleb take a couple of sips. 

 

Clay went to stand, but was quickly pulled back down onto the bed with Caleb, who forced him underneath him so he could use him as a pillow. 

 

“Caleb- I need to get a washcloth-“ but Caleb had already tucked himself under his chin, getting comfortable on his chest. He sighed, but smiled and brought his hands around Caleb, holding him tightly. “You’re going to regret this later.” But Caleb was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated please <3 thanks for reading!


End file.
